


Crappy Brallon

by Thisisivyleague



Series: Purposely crappy written ships [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Work of the "Crappy _" series so...dont take this seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Brallon

So after the release of Victorious Breadbin was drunk and high AF and Dallon had to take care of him.So Dallon took Breadbin Urine home and Breadbin started taking his clothes off and started undoing Dallons shirt and pants until they were both naked and then thy had cheeky bum secks. The end


End file.
